


let's take both of our souls and intertwine

by julyseok



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Idols AU, M/M, OnghwangWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: seongwu considers it a miracle to be living his dream and living with one.alternatively, idol universes don't always have to end badly. sometimes it can be just enough.(for onghwang week day 5: galaxy)





	let's take both of our souls and intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> i've always loved this poem and it seems to match well with the galaxy theme so here goes nothing! also thank you @onghwangweek for having this beautiful week. this is the fullest my heart has been.
> 
> i also made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alychxr/playlist/5syXxhQDjtc3ZtwlaLNaWR?si=wAnOhDJESm212p8jskCbnA) ♡♡♡

**_i didn't fall in love with you._**

there is no future for them and they both know it. but somehow they keep falling back into each other’s arms.

the first time minhyun sees him in months since seongwu left for tour is at the backstage of the star show 360 interview. he had no idea seongwu would be co-hosting and seongwu didn’t know minhyun would be one of their guests for the evening. he pulled him into a tight hug, feeling every inch of his boyfriend's skin he missed so much.

"baby", minhyun murmurs in seongwu's neck. his heart swells because he gets to hug his boyfriend again. he misses the scent of his hair and the weird fruity perfume he always uses. "i miss you."

"i miss you more, you have no idea." seongwu whispers back, hugging tighter.

they stay that way for a few minutes, just embracing each other's presence and touch. they didn't let go, not even an inch, not until the co-director walks in and tells them they're on in five minutes. minhyun pulls back to make it seem like it was just a casual hug, and he nods at the reminder.

seongwu gives him a peck on the cheek before the filming starts. "good luck", he smiles at minhyun behind the curtain.

"i'll see you after this", minhyun promises.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way._ **

"ah, seongwu-ssi, is this your first time meeting nu’est?" the senior interviewer directs the question to seongwu. 

the boys who were sitting opposite of seongwu smirked at the question, sending subtle grins to minhyun. seongwu could see minhyun slightly blushing too. he was never a good liar to begin with.

"of course not. i met them at an awards show last year, and we met again backstage at mc countdown a few months ago." the words roll off seongwu's tongue in a practiced manner, and he managed to look as stoic as possible. out of the corner of his eye he sees minhyun sending him a small smile. 

“do you perhaps have a bias?” seongwu's co-interviewer asked him again after conversing with the rest of the boys.

the rest of the group giggles and sends suggestive glances among one another. they all knew. they just had to play along.

seongwu locks eyes with his lover. he smiles and dips his head lower.

“how can i possibly choose only one out of five amazing sunbaenims?”

besides being part of a rising rookie group, minhyun’s boyfriend is also the better actor between the both of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i do believe in fate and destiny, but i also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway._ **  


being in a relationship when you’re both idols isn’t necessarily difficult. you just have to be smart.

make outs in tiny bathroom stalls become their next shared space. minhyun brings along a concealer that he borrowed from his stylist, knowing far too well that it’s empty promises every time seongwu says he wouldn’t leave a mark.

“you’re mine”, he says in a hushed breath, sucking a spot just above minhyun’s collarbone. minhyun didn’t have the heart to tell him not to mark at any obvious area, admittedly missing being intimate with his boyfriend too. “mine”, on his shoulder, “mine”, on his adam’s apple, “mine”, on his pulse. too risky. minhyun puts a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, panting in short breaths.

“not on the neck”, minhyun reminds him. he could feel seongwu’s heart racing against his palm.

seongwu grits his teeth in annoyance. he isn’t angry, but the news from last week had put him off ever since. so it comes out sounding unkind, “it’s just a dance collab with a girl group, no one’s gonna fucking care.” he regrets it the moment he says it, knowing it digs minhyun harder in the chest than anything else.

minhyun narrows his eyes. “what are you implying? that i should behave unprofessionally because no one’s gonna watch it anyway?” he huffs in disbelief, “yeah i’m sorry not everyone could ride off from a successful show.”

it’s just another one of their stupid arguments derived from all the exhaustion from practicing, going on days and weeks without seeing each other. seongwu stares hard at minhyun; he has the advantage from still pinning his boyfriend on the plastic cubicle wall, and wills himself to swallow his pride when he realizes it only gets nowhere and they’re wasting even more time. he lets out a tired sigh. tries to be the rational one for once. “i’m sorry”, he apologizes quietly and minhyun looks away. “that was rude and i didn’t mean any of it.”

“it was an asshole move”, minhyun says. he spares seongwu a glance when he starts to pout and minhyun punches him lightly on the chest, can’t fight the grin that is creeping on his face. “stop that.”

“i don’t like you dancing with girls”, seongwu says. minhyun opens his mouth before seongwu continues, “not because i’m jealous. i know you don’t like them. but you could be dancing with me.”

minhyun manages a smile. “suggest it to the management sometime.”

seongwu interlaces their fingers together, always warming his heart how their hands fit perfectly. “nah. don’t need the world to see that. we’re dancing in my room tonight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_and i'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality._ **  


“how are your eyes so bright in this dim room?” seongwu asks, curiosity taking over him, stepping back to have a clearer look on his boyfriend’s face. he raises a brow. “or is it just me?”

minhyun laughs, throws his head back with both his hands still locked behind seongwu’s neck. he presses his forehead against seongwu’s, another perk of having similar heights, and hums thoughtfully, “i have the moon shining on me.”

slow music plays in the background. it’s one of the playlists seongwu made but never really gotten to put it into good use until now. minhyun beams when he hears a familiar song, “nell?”

“you sound surprised.” seongwu reverses his front foot to the back and minhyun follow suit. neither of them know how to waltz properly. “you think i don’t know what you love?”

minhyun rolls his eyes fondly, “cocky much.”

they dance as seongwu promised, for hours until it was three in the morning and minhyun had laughed too much for continuously stepping on seongwu’s feet that they had to stop before he falls over. when it starts to rain and minhyun looks so beautiful, limbs sprawled on his bed underneath him, seongwu wished on the sky his love for the man. so that every time it rains or snows, minhyun would be filled to the brim with genuine love and affection. 

little did he know, minhyun wished for the same thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_i'd find you and i'd choose you._ **  


“we’re idols this lifetime”, seongwu says. “i hope when i meet you in the next life we’re ordinary people. less cameras following us. more time to kiss.”

minhyun looks up at him, eyes still so bright in midnight. “you sound regretful.” 

seongwu trails his fingers softly on his face, touching every feature he would never cease to love, all the way down to his hands. “what’s there to regret when i’m living my dreams and i get to wake up next to one every day?”

he leans down to capture minhyun in for a kiss. and it’ll be hard to kiss again until it won’t. because they’re idols and they’re always running against time. it’s a path they consciously chose. there’s some decisions that the universe makes for you, like minhyun bumping into seongwu a few years back when they’re still trainees; both young and naive, both falling in love for the first time. what continues from there is a decision they made together. seongwu likes to believe this isn’t the first time they met; maybe somewhere far away, in a parallel universe, seongwu and minhyun are same-aged friends that have been together since childhood and are lucky enough to stay that way for a long, long time.

but it doesn’t matter. because in this lifetime they are ong seongwu and hwang minhyun. separated by cameras’ expectations. intertwined by affinity. and for now, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work in nearly eight months. i think my writing got a little rusty over the hiatus but nevertheless, i wanted to contribute something to the onghwangweek so i hope it wasn’t all too bad! thank you for reading folks :)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/galileosjuly)
> 
> kudos and comments would be nice! ♡


End file.
